


Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Foster Kid [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, ig?, it works, tbh I have no clue what Angst even is but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Gavin tells Michael of how his parents died in a car accident after keeping it bottled up for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> And I've finally sold my soul to the Rooster Teeth fanfiction community.   
> It's a great feeling.   
> Give me criticism on my work please be as harsh as you need to I need some pointers.   
> Also sorry if it's a bit all over the place. But hey, enjoy!

Gavin isn't really used to his new school, his new foster family, he isn't even used to his new friends. In all honesty he just wants to go back to his own family, if they were still alive, of course. He didnt like to think of that day. He hated the smell of gasoline and the sound of metal on metal. Speeding cars were the worst, he always thought that they’d ram into something. It was a constant worry and fear.

He especially hated it when people even brought up the fact that he was a foster kid. It always took a few weeks for people to find out, if he was lucky, a month. Gavin veered away from people, he didn’t want to answer their questions. He didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes and the usual, “I’m so sorry...I didn’t know..”

He hated that word. _Sorry_. What are they even apologizing for? They didn’t kill his family or anything. They didn’t cause the high pitched squeal of the tires or the blood that pooled at the floorboards of his family car. Maybe it was just their way of comforting him. But he didn’t need comforting, at least, he didn’t think he did. It’s been over a year anyways. It didn’t bother him anymore

At least that’s what he kept on telling himself.

****

Gavin had been living with the Ramsey’s for two months. Word had already gotten around about his family and about how he was part of the foster care system. Of course, that’s been around for quite some time now.

****

Within the time that Gavin had spent with the Ramsey’s and at his new high school, he had been spotted by a few people. One of those people being Michael Jones.

******  
  
**

Michael became Gavin’s friend after a month of him being in town. They bonded over the same taste in video games and their odd addiction to red bull. Michael would invite Gavin over to his house to stay the night, during these nights they’d talk about a lot of things. Ranging from girls in school to the old, crusty socks that have been under Michael’s bed for a year and Gavin is pretty sure that they have become a new life form now.

****

On one particular night, Gavin had felt that he needed to tell Michael about what had happened. Michael never asked him about Gavin’s past, never forced him to say anything he didn’t want to. He respected Gavin, and so he seemed that it was the proper time to discuss what had happened.

****

For the first time in a year Gavin was going to tell someone what had happened to his family on that evening drive. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified.

****

“Hey, Michael…” Gavin spoke from his make-shift bed on the floor.

****

“What is it, Gav?” Michael asked, his voice groggy with lack of sleep. He turned to face Gavin, the sheets rustling as he did so.

****

“If you promise not to tell anyone, c-can I tell you what happened? I really need to just, tell someone. Y’know?” Gavin wouldn’t make eye contact with Michael, he was staring at the ceiling, waiting for Michael to answer. God, he was so nervous.

****

Michael nodded, before replying, “Yeah, of course, Gavin. I mean, if you want to.”

****

Gavin let out a small breath, “I want to,” he said quietly. Gavin sat up and leaned on Michael’s bed, he pat the floor next to him, indicating he wanted Michael next to him for this. Michael obliged, shoving his covers off of himself and sliding down onto the floor next to Gavin who gave him a weak smile.

****

“I-It all started after we were coming home from the shops,” Gavin began, his voice already beginning to shake. “Dad and Mum were arguing, which was rare, honestly. I forget what it was about, exactly. I th-think it was about how we didn’t need that much alcohol for a party? Y-Yeah. And, Dad took his eyes from the road for a few seconds, trying to tell Mum off, y’know? A-And then h-he went into the wrong lane, he w-went into the wrong lane, Michael. H-He should have just kept his eyes on the damn road!” Gavin raised his voice, he was shaking all over now, his eyes were wide, like he was reliving it. Michael gently took Gavin’s hand in his and hushed him.   
  


“Hey, hey man you’re okay,” Michael whispered gently. Gavin gripped onto Michael’s hand tightly as Michael rubbed small circles with his thumb on top of Gavin’s hand. “Are you sure you wanna keep goin’?”

****

Gavin nodded, “I-I’m sure, just. Give me a second.” He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down a bit. “Where was I? Oh right...He crashed into another car in the opposite lane. I blacked out after that...and when I woke up, they were- they were dead...it all happened so fast it doesn’t even seem real sometimes…”

****

Michael nodded, his hand still grasped tightly onto Gavin’s. Gavin leaned his head onto Michael’s shoulder. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to make it seem like it was that big of a deal anymore because it’s been a year now. He should be over it. Right?

****

Michael let go of Gavin’s hand and slipped it behind Gavin’s back, pulling him closer. He rubbed his hand up and down Gavin’s arm, hoping that it’ll comfort him somehow. Gavin could feel the wet tears on his cheeks. Honestly, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. Holding it in for so long was a horrible idea.

****

“I miss them so much…”

****

“I know, Gavin, I know…”

****

There was a silence between them for a while, the only sound was the crickets chirping outside. It was calming for both of them. Gavin was nuzzled next to Michael, almost asleep now, even Michael himself was dozing off.

****

“Hey, Gav?”

****

“Yeah, Micoo?”   
  


“You’re parents would be proud of you, Gavin. You’ve been through a lot of shit man…”

****

“...Thank you, Michael…”

****

***

******  
  
**

When morning came Gavin felt lighter. He had found home after so long. Of course, it could never replace his parents. But it was the closest he’d ever get.

****

And with this new home came opportunities, one of them being Michael Jones being his best friend. Another being Michael Jones being his boyfriend. Which Gavin would still need to work on, of course.

 

********  
  
  



End file.
